


【李知勋x你】来日方长

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “你的眼睛里大概是藏了晶亮的糖块，笑起来的时候便会被撞碎，让整个空气都散发出甜味。”  --今鹤





	【李知勋x你】来日方长

**Author's Note:**

> “你的眼睛里大概是藏了晶亮的糖块，笑起来的时候便会被撞碎，让整个空气都散发出甜味。” --今鹤

01

我真的很喜欢吃零食，每次去超市购物车里面都是各种零嘴的主场。李知勋只能在旁边看着我一直往里放东西，早就见怪不怪了。

“这个薯片超好吃的！新出的那个黑色包装的泰国风的超棒！”

“巧克力当然是牛奶杏仁巧克力最好吃了！”

—我上辈子可能是个食评家。

02

李知勋真的很喜欢逗我玩。

—例如刚刚我又收到了他发过来的减肥视频。

—例如这人真的太无聊了，明明自己就在客厅。

“李知勋，我知道我又长胖了啦！”

“那你要跟我去健身房吗？”他从客厅走进来。

“不要…太累了。”我缩了缩脖子，顺带瘪瘪嘴。

“那就不去。你胖了，就是又可爱了一圈。”李知勋笑着弯下腰，把我的卫衣上面的绳子拉紧，剩下一半的鼻子和嘴巴露在外面。

“唔…”本来想要挣脱开，却被他整个人圈住，并且在嘴唇上盖了章。

—他的嘴唇真的好软。

—像猫咪嫩粉色的唇瓣。

“对你来说，公正我做不到，我永远都偏爱你。”他笑道。

03

“我已经把你规划为长期战略合作伙伴啦！”我蹦到正在构思新专辑风格的李知勋旁边。

“什么意思？”他放下iPad，一脸不明白的样子。

“就是说，我们来日方长呀。”我笑眯眯地看着他，手搭在沙发扶手上，期待着他的回答。

“啊…”他愣了一下，“那作为你的长期战略合作伙伴，我得告诉你我想和你合作的强烈意愿。”

“例如，今日天气阴，适合抱着你在床上打滚。”

04

李知勋遇到工作上的创作瓶颈也不是第一次了。

以前刚认识的时候他会发点小脾气，久而久之，他也习惯了这种时候，便也抑制着不说，安静度过了。

但是我看着还是心疼死了，尽力想要安慰他。

今天就是那样的日子，明明天气凉爽，湿度正好，阳光与窗纱亲密接触，可是看着他坐在工作室里愁眉不展，我又觉得这天气不那么宜人了。

窝在沙发上想了半天，终于鼓起勇气走到他身边，揉揉他的头发：

“我知道你现在很苦恼，还有点迷茫，但是我相信你可以顺利解决的。

如果我有超能力的话，就帮你把那些暗角都照亮，把怪兽都打跑，再悄悄塞一点糖果进去了…”

“我女朋友就像谷歌一样呢。”他把我拉过来，坐到他大腿上。

“因为她知道所有的事情吗？”

“不是，因为我想要找的，在她身上都有。”李知勋把头轻轻靠在我胸口，头发软软的，好看的栗色渗着满满的温柔。

05

“你一眨眼，温驯的小鹿有跳动一下，温柔的暖风有轻拂一下，遥远的星星有闪烁一下。

我也有心动，却不止一下。” --30号月亮


End file.
